The present invention relates to meta-models, and more specifically to temporal scope translation of customer relationship management using semantic web technologies.
Most customers have complex legacy application environments. Legacy application environments are all of the applications and programs that the customer depends on for their day to day operations. The ability to model the complex legacy environments is helpful for service oriented architecture (SOA) engagement.
Many meta-models that can model the complex legacy application environments define a holistic, end-to end and abstract-to detail picture of an existing business or information technology solution, including data for the past and present states where relevant transformation of informational at levels of abstraction took place. Therefore, the meta-model has time modeled as part of the meta-model.